Zach's Odyssey
by mathradme
Summary: As a taskforce 141 member stranded in Rio, Kris must make his way back to his team, friends and hopefully his old life. Along the way will be betrayal, death and tons of bullets.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Call of Duty Modern warfare 2 is amazing but alas I don't own it in any way.

This is a little something I've had going through my head and I thought hey lets get it is some 0's and 1's (binary is the base of all computer systems look it up)

COD MW2: The Odyssey of Zach Abramson 

Day 6

Rio de Janeiro, 2016

0255

Quickly peeking around the corner to make sure there wasn't any Shadow company goons checking for him, Zach crept forward with his knife is his left hand and in his right, his trusty Glock 18. Moving down the hospital hallway wasn't the problem; making sure that the guys trying to kill him didn't find him was. As he inched down the hospital corridors all he could think about was how he got himself into the situation.

Joining up right after being honorably discharged from the marines, he could never have hoped to be part of Taskforce 141.

Known throughout the American military as the team that took down Zakhaev, the man that sentenced 30,000 servicemen to their death, they were regarded as heroes, especially Senior Sergeant Griggs who died saving the rest of the he was a subordinate to one of the most badass soldier on the planet, his ranking officer Captain Mactavish. Now with the codename "Kris" he was one of the most dangerous people on Earth.

An hour earlier

Zach couldn't believe he was so stupid. He had rounded a corner in the Favela, right alongside Captain Mactavish only to discover he was one turn off and it cost him a chunk of his right shoulder. Now he was awake staring at the ceiling of a hospital in the heart of Rio wondering how long it was going to take until he was shipped back to the US.

The two guards outside his door were Brazilian mercenaries hired by Mactavish to make sure that his F.N.G stayed safe. After his thirst got the better, Zach reached for his cup of water, grimacing as he knew the water would taste horrible as it did the past few times his mouth was dry.

As he sipped the slightly dark liquid, Zach's ears perked up after hearing two small clicks outside his door. Grabbing some pillows from the floor and stuffing them under his sheets, Zach made his way to the side of his room where the door opened to.

He pulled the IV from his arm and cut the line Zach made a makeshift wire that would be good for choking. As his door creaked open Zach readied himself with a bedpan and his IV tube. Suddenly the door flew open and two men clad in black bodysuits and opened fired with their silenced pistols.

Thinking quickly Zach jumped towards the first assassin with his bed pan going for the back of the neck. Hearing a satisfying crack he threw the man into his cohort as they fell to the floor. Throwing the tube around the second one's neck he waited around thirty seconds until the man went limp. Scrounging through their pockets Zach found nothing identifying the men save for a crest with a spade on it.

A second later with his memory jogged, Zach remembered seeing someone wearing that crest, and that was General Sheperd. Were Sheperd's men trying to kill him? Being allowed to listen to the briefing before capturing a Russian submarine filled with nuclear warhead, Zach could clearly tell that there was some animosity between Captain Price and General Sheperd but would Sheperd go so far? The fact was these guys were clearly part of Sheperd's elite squad known as Shadow Company and they were trying to kill him.

After picking up the two pistols and a knife as well as his own unsilenced Glock, Zach dressed and headed out the door. He walked down the hallway with the Glock and knife in hand and made his way to the nurse station.

He poked his head over the counter only to find a heavyset nurse resting peacefully in a chair. He knew though by the small clutter around her that she had been put to sleep by chloroform. From the nurse station he managed to make his way down three flights all the way to the first took out his lock pick kit, a gift from ghost for making the taskforce, and began to work on the door to the storage room. In there were his other equipment such as his knife, phone radio and ID's. With all this in hand, Zach finally made his way out of the hospital, no questions asked.

For over four hours Zach tried to reach his team, whether they were at their base or on a mission, he couldn't get anyone's signal. Finally he reached them, and the news he received was not good.

"Kris, our situation isn't good" said Captain Mactavish "across the globe taskforce members are being picked off and assassinated and at the center of it all is Sheperd, Price was right we shouldn't have trusted anyone".

"Captain, we couldn't have known-"

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!.... make your way to the Indian safe house, if we're not there then you'll need to watch your back and try and get yourself a new identity, we'll try to stay in touch but if you don't make it you know what to do".

"Know what to do", that pretty much means become invisible and try to run for the rest your life though Zach. The safe house in India was quite old on the other hand, was not well known, and probably still secret. That didn't mean though that he would make it all the way to India, luckily enough though, the taskforce maintained contacts throughout most of the world's militaries and undergrounds. That meant that whenever a quick and quiet transport was needed, a taskforce member could get where he desired.

Two hours later he was tucked nice and tight in a Brazilian military cargo plane on his way to India. From there he would make his way to the safe house and hopefully to some familiar company.

So that's the first chapter. It's very hard to match up all the timing. pretty much the time that Soap and Kris are speaking is right before"Just like old times" time difference and all.

Any suggestions are encouraged but don't be mean it's my first story and all.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: COD MOD WAR II is amazing but still mostly kinda not at all mine.

Continuing this story is actually really fun so I think I'll keep it going

* * *

COD MW2: The Odyssey of Zach Abramson 

Day 5

Israel, Tel Aviv, Ben Gurion Airport 2016

1800

Stepping off the cargo plane, Zach was immediately hit by a wave of heat that reminded him of his time in Brazil. He was lucky to sleep on the plane especially because of the constant shaking of the jeeps bouncing around next to him. Sleep though was a commodity for the taskforce and every member was trained to be combat fit even on an hour's sleep.

Lugging his bags around hurt his shoulder which had been shot the day before and having to escape the hospital only made it worse .Passing the terminal he met up with 141's contact in Israel, Eytan.

"Good evening Kris welcome to Israel"

"Thank you now if you don't mind can we get to the safehouse. It's a long trip and I don't have a lot of time to get there"

"Unfortunately we cannot go tonight because of recent terrorist attacks but we can start tomorrow"

"Is there any way we could go tonight"

"I'm sorry but no. But Israel welcomes you and you are our honored guest here and it's very rude to pass up Israeli hospitality"

"_Well I don't have anything better to do."_ thought Zach "Fine, let's go"

Eytan and Zach piled into a jeep and left Ben Gurion airport for the heart of Tel Aviv. The jeep stopped in front of a rundown hotel that had clearly seen better days. Climbing the stairs Zach saw two men checking them out from the rooftop.

"Who are they?"

"Some of my men, they will be on guard tonight."

"Are they loyal?"

"They are my most trusted men and will never go against my word."

"Well that's reassuring" said Zach sarcastically. Recent relations between the US and Israel had been strained due to Israel's refusal to aid the US with its war on arms dealers. Israel was known to be a major arms dealer to many revolutionary armies which battled US forces. The US however would never give up their one real friend in the Middle East.

Checking his Glock for any damages, Zach unpacked just what he needed for the night and headed out towards the main drag. He pulled out a few dollars and bought a beer, his first in a good few months. Sipping it slowly, he savored the taste even though it was clear that it was no award winner.

A passing drunkard bumped into him spilling his drink on a nearby woman. The man who was clearly her friend grabbed Zach by the collar and started to shake him.

"Mah Attah Oseh?"

"What?"

"An American, PAH, you think you own the world"

"I'm sorry it was an accident"

"You'll be even more sorry* in a minute"

The man swung at Zach with his right arm. This guy was clearly not trained and Zach responded to that with an easy knee to the gut. The man doubled over and fell to the floor. As the crowd gathered Zach quickly made his way back to the hotel making sure not to show his face to anyone. He climbed the steps and got back into his room.

After a minute on his bed he noticed that his things had been moved and the shower had been used. Grabbing his knife he searched the room. Finding no bugs or anything stolen, he relaxed, and went to shower.

After refreshing himself with the first shower in a few days he left the shower room. Looking at the mirror he saw some writing on it from the steam. Thinking that it must be some funny comment from a previous occupant he bent down to look.

"They are coming, I couldn't stop them, they have my family I'm sorry –Eytan"

"_damnit"_

Zach grabbed for his pants and shirt, and reached for his Glock just as two flashbang grenades crashed through the windows. Zach dove into back into the bathroom, Glock in hand, with a towel still wrapped around his torso.

Managing to get his pants on Zach looked at the mirror facing the rest of the room. The bathroom was pitch black besides for where the mirror reflected light. Zach counted four or five men dressed, just like in the hospital, in black body suits and on the arm was a black spade.

"_More of sheperd's men, I was wondering when they'd get here. Eytan must've put up a real fight because that writing on the mirror is at least half and hour old."_

Zach silently cocked one of the pistols he took from his assassin's in the hospital and his glock. He could tell that the men wore minimal protection and that they had been planning to be able to take him out as easily as they tried to in Rio.

With a flick of the light, bright enough to reflect off of the mirror into the other room, Zach a.k.a Kris sprang into the room. A three round burst from the glock hit the first soldier square in the chest sending him stumbling backwards blocking his cohorts shot. With the silenced pistol, Zach shot twice; missing the first time but the second time hitting the main in his cheek. With two of the four contained Zach dove to the side of his bed. What he wasn't anticipating, was the sound of a high rate of fire sub-machine gun going off.

When he was sure that the gunmen's clip was empty he jumped up from his cover and fired two three round bursts into the man's thigh and right arm, downing him. With that the last gunmen to this point hiding behind a flipped over table ran to and out the door, which lead directly to the main drag. Grabbing his shirt as he left Zach ran after the man.

With a silenced pistol in hand Zach ran through late night pedestrian traffic. Spotting the last assassin making his way up a staircase he promptly followed him. Reaching the roof tops Zach chased Sheperd's soldier all the way to the end of the line of roofs.

"Why is Sheperd trying to kill me and the rest of Taskforce One four one?"

"Because you and your team are a nuisances that General shepherd needs silenced"

"But why?"

"Because the victor is the one who writes history"

Grabbing for his left breast pocket and taking something from inside it, the man, put his hand to his mouth and swallowed.

"G-d bless America as General Sheperd says."

With that the man dropped to his knees and slumped over with foam spewing from his mouth. Running back to his room, Zach gathered his things and left. Calling for a taxi, he got a fare to the bus station near him.

Three hours later he was at the Jordanian border. As he crossed he made sure to use the worst accent he had. For all they knew he was a dumb American tourist and their worst problem with him would be if he bumped into one of them.

Taking taxis' to the airport he managed to evade more of Sheperd's men. At this point they were easily recognized by Zach who slipped past them with ease. He was the cloak and dagger expert of the team, even though he did get himself shot. He snuck himself aboard a cargo plane to India and waited.

He was on his way to India and he had no idea which of his friends were alive, let alone if any were.

* * *

Hey guys Mathradme here. I wrote this whole chapter during my Psychology class and I realized Language and Psychology is so boring. So here's chapter two, hope you enjoyed it and leave some comments for me if you have any complaints (preferably positive critiquing) or suggestions.


End file.
